Silverfish
by Miss Selah
Summary: There is more than just fish at the Tokyo Aquarium... there is a secret there, too, and Kagome is about to get tangled up the the watery web that the creature in the shark tank is spinning.
1. Silverfish

Title: _Silverfish_

Author: Miss Selah

Summary: There is more than just fish at the Tokyo Aquarium... there is a secret there, too, and Kagome is about to get tangled up the the watery web that the creature in the shark tank is spinning.

Genre: Horror / Romance

Rating: T

Beta: See03

Pairing: Kagome x Sesshoumaru

A/N: Originally, this was going to be one of the last chapters in 100 Candles, but right now the idea of 100 candles is... daunting to me. I am putting it on hiatus for the time being, until I get caught up on a few more things. I just wanted to post this one because I really really really like it. Inspired by an experience at the Denver Aquarium, and a dream half forgotten.

.

.

.

.

.

_Silverfish_

.

.

.

.

.

Kagome Higurashi was a night janitor – and oh, did she love her work.

She worked late nights at the aquarium in Tokyo, and when she was working, no one was there to bother her except for the mantas, who occasionally got over excited and lapped playfully against the side of their holding tanks, barking quietly with soft, sucking noises until she rubbed their backs before they darted back off in to the deeper waters where she couldn't reach them.

At night, the few lights that were kept on in the day were out, and the only light that came was from the moon, illuminated high above the shark tank. Yes, she could have turned on the light, but instead Kagome chose to work happily in the dark. The eerie calm of the darkness filled her with peace, and she did her work calmly, slowly, and thoroughly.

The fish in the tanks had come to know the young janitor so well that they followed her movements, and as she cleaned around the big tank, the larger fish tended to follow her as she went.

Which was really the only reason she noticed that something was wrong at first.

Out in the distance in the big tank, she saw a shadowy figure. It looked sort of like a man, and at first she had thought that it was someone who had been left inside the building with her, and so she had been startled. But the shape pulled up suddenly, breaching for air, and her hand went to her chest as she realized that it wasn't another employee or even a guest...

Someone was in the shark tank.

Kagome raced for the stairs and leaped over the rope that said _employees only. _She threw open the door where to the platform that she had seen the man pull himself out of the water, but -

There was no one there. Only a large, wet spot where Kagome could easily see someone _had _come out of the water.

Kagome peered in to the depths – it was much more difficult to make anything out from atop the water, and she wondered if she should don one of the wet suits or just call for help. Crouching low, Kagome saw nothing.

But deep in the water, something saw her.

She decided. Still racing, Kagome went back to her cart and walkie talkied the security guard that was stationed by the front gate. "Come quick!" She screamed. "There's someone in the shark tank!"

.

.

.

.

.

The guard stared at Kagome uneasily. He didn't want to tell her that she had not been the first night employee to see the man in the shark tank... it usually happened between one and two years of service, and always to men. He supposed that they had just not had a female janitor yet, but all of the men had ended up jumping the in tank after the man that they thought that they saw.

Some people called it a ghost.

Some people said that it was just that blue, blue water... eventually driving the workers mad.

All that the guard knew was that it was messy work getting the corpses out of the water once something went wrong.

"I know that you think that you saw someone, Kagome," he said, "but the cameras show no one."

"But... but the wet spot on the platform!" Kagome insisted.

The guard shrugged. "Probably just one of the bigger guys breaching. You know how they get when they are restless. Feeding time's in just a few hours, they are probably just getting antsy again."

Kagome was still unconvinced, but the guards smile was comforting. "You're probably right," she said, allowing herself to smile as well.

.

.

.

.

.

But she saw him again the next night.

Swimming leisurely towards her, hair like long, white strands of silk, he pressed a finger to his lips and Kagome stood still, in awe, hardly believing what she saw.

The silvery apparation swum easily through the water, just like a fish, his white hair flashing like scales in the dim light.

The other fish, who typically followed her movements, stayed at the far end of the tank, almost as though they were afraid of the creature that swam in the depths with them.

Kagome lay her mop down and walked up to him in awe, mouth gapping, and he swam almost playfully in front of her.

The easy motions that he made made her smile, and when the man in the water returned the expression, she saw that he had many rows of teeth, all vicious and sharp looking.

It was then that she knew she was dealing with a predator.

.

.

.

.

.

"Did we add any new fish to the big tank?" Kagome asked her boss casually as she clocked in the next night and he clocked out.

The man stared at her, frowning, knowing fully well what she was talking about.

"No," he said. "What's there is what has always been there."

"Oh," Kagome said, smiling gently. "I just thought I saw something..."

"You saw nothing."

Her boss's tone had turned just a bit mean, and Kagome frowned. "Are you alright?" She asked.

"Just do your job and don't worry about the fish." He said, clearly upset. "Lost too many hard workers because they had there heads in the tanks instead of cleaning the tanks."

"Has my work fallen short?" Kagome asked hands on her hips. Her boss said nothing, because, as Kagome knew, she was one of the most dilligent employees he'd ever had.

"I just... I'd hate to lose you."

Kagome waved a hand. "Please... next year I'll finish my doctrate and you will have a vet on hand that is overqualified and overpaid."

He cocked an eyebrow. "Overpaid?"

Kagome nodded. "You'll want to keep me on staff, of course."

She was right; he would. "Of course." He still looked a bit uneasy. "Just... for now, don't worry about the big tank. You have enough on your plate with school and working."

Kagome nodded. "Don't worry, sir; the tanks will come later. For now, I'll just keep them clean."

.

.

.

.

.

Her ghostly companion was there again, only this time, he was making a noise unlike anything Kagome had ever heard. It was a humming that seemed the reverberate off of the glass and inside of her skull, making the silver fillings in her teeth rattle gently. It was unnerving, this new sound, but it was entirely peaceful.

Kagome worked very fast so that she could finish quickly, and once she was done, she made her way to the show floor – a platform that floated on the water above the big tank where performers put on shows. As soon as she shut the door behind her, she heard something break water, and when she turned, he was staring at her with fathomless eyes.

"What are you?" Kagome asked, smiling gently.

He opened his mouth, but no noise came out.

"Who are you?" She made her way to the water's edge, and he made his way to the platform.

His white hair shone like marble in the moonlight, giving him an ethereal look. A fin like kelp dangled low beneath him, and Kagome was reminded of jellyfish.

"Why can't anyone else see you?"

He reached out a web hand for her, and Kagome returned in kind. The creature used his other hand to hoist himself partly out of the water and Kagome found herself in the creature's cold embrace. His mouth pressed to hers and the humming returned – pleasant and pleasing, and Kagome ran her fingers through the long, white hair.

"What are you?" She asked again, and the creature made no noise. He just stared at her with his brightly colored face – feulille morte eyes gleamed like a cats in the darkness, and his pale skin seemed to be illuminated from within a soft, white light. There were pink stripes high on his cheek and the moon at his brow. The creature was unearthly in its beauty, and though it was so terribly alien, Kagome found herself enchanted all the same. "You're so _beautiful," _she whispered on a sigh. Her muscles went lax as the humming buzzed gently in her head, and when she stared in to his fathomless his, she saw a reflection of herself – a perfect reflection.

Kagome felt a strong arm snake around her waist and she allowed herself to be slowly pulled towards the waters edge...

"GET AWAY FROM THAT THING!"

There was gunfire, and Kagome jumped, startled, and fell backwards, jerking the one leg that had been dangling in the water out quickly.

She looked back at her creature and she saw that he had been shot through the arm – but that was not as startling as what she had seen in his face.

Snout enlongated, his teeth looked even more menacing. His calm, golden eyes bled red, and the noise he made reminded Kagome of a dog, right before it attacked. She looked backwards to see who had startled her and saw it was her boss – he had come back.

"Come away from the edge of the water," he said, looking frantic. "But don't take your eyes off of it."

Kagome did as her boss demanded and moved slowly. Her heart broke a little as the humming resumed, loud and painfully, between her ears. It was a haunting melody, and it reflected the anguish that she saw in the creature's eyes as it thrashed in the water.

Her boss grabbed her hand and pulled her off of the stage, dragging her behind him. They had to circle all the way around the big tank in order to make it to the exit, and as they did so Kagome's ghostly companion followed, blood weeping freely from his wound. The humming only got louder as they went, and they were just near the exit when Kagome stopped running and turned the look at him.

Seeing her face only spurred the creature on more. He rammed in to the acrylic of the tank over and over again, reaching for the woman. Kagome stood still, petrified, as wild bruises appeared over the pale flesh.

"What is he?" She asked, tears in her eyes.

"No one knows for sure, but... but I think he is the spirit of the Ocean. We call him the Silverfish," her boss told her, panting, not daring to look at him. "He appeared with a delivery several years ago, and he only shows himself to a select few people... right before he devours them."

Kagome looked at her boss again, horrified. "Was he going to..."

"Most likely," he interrupted her before she could finish the thought. "Although he is normally quicker about it. Plays this song in your head and has you jumping in to the water. You wouldn't believe the footage that we've gotten on tape," he shuddered, repulsion in every line of his body. "Never seen him _lure _anyone quite the way he did you."

"Maybe he wasn't _going _to kill me." Kagome remembered his mouth on her mouth, and she shivered.

He had tasted of the salty, sweet taste of the ocean.

"Do you want to go back and find _out?" _He asked her and gave her arm a sharp tug as he brought her to the exit.

The wailing that followed them haunted her for years.

Panting, Kagome put her hands on her knees. She looked over and saw her boss had done the same. "How did you even know?" She asked.

"When you asked me about him, your eyes... they were the same as everyone who has heard his song. Watery."

Kagome remembered the Silverfish's song... and she began to weep quietly. "He sounds so..._ so lonely." _She said sadly.

Her boss had no sympathy. "You wanna go keep him company? Be my guest. I'll inform your next of kin that you slipped and fell when we find you drowned and torn to bits tomorrow morning."

Kagome looked back at the Aquarium.

"And on that note," her boss said sadly. "You're fired. And banned. I don't want to see you step foot on this property ever again, you hear me?"

She wasn't sure what was more devastating.

.

.

.

.

.

Kagome walked in to her expensive studio apartment that she had only _just _been able to afford on her salary with careful budgeting. She supposed she'd have to move when her lease was up, but the severance her boss had offered her was _more _than generous. She could easily continue her lease to the end. She would miss the view of the ocean, she supposed, but she knew that in a year or so when she finished her degree she could move somewhere else... somewhere nicer, perhaps her own house right on the beach. For now, though, Kagome was on autopilot, scarcely looking where she was going as she took off her shoes. The sun was rising over the ocean through her sliding glass doors and her jellyfish tank glowed eerily in the early dawn.

Unsure of what to do with herself, Kagome plopped down on her couch and turned on the tv.

The news came up instantly, and Kagome stared, horrified and transfixed at the scene.

"No one knows for sure how the foot thick, acrylic glass was shattered, but the scene it gruesome. The sharks were perhaps the greatest loss... all victims to the vandal who attack in the early hours of the morning." An image flashed on the scene of just a few sharks, but Kagome recognized them all – they were the inhabitants of the big tank. Her hand went to her mouth. They had been torn to shreds.

"The curator was found, strangled. The security footage shows a man in white attacking him on the main stage, before jumping in to the tank itself. The guard on duty has yet to be found."

Kagome muted it and stared at the images in horror. She imagined the great strength the creature must have had, and she remembered the delicate gentleness that he had touched her with. She shivered in horror.

Closed captions popped up on her screen as the news did a panoramic of the outside, which was mostly flooded.

_Fifty five million gallons of water, captured by the fail-safe drainage system that the Aquarium had in place, is now making its way to the Ocean. _

Kagome clicked her tv off and looked out her window to the sea.

She couldn't be sure, but she thought she saw something breach.

But there was no denying the humming in her head, making her fillings rattle and her head spin with heated, hot promises in cold, wet arms.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: Gaaah, I want to draw him. ;u; I love merman!Sesshoumaru.


	2. The Man in the Moon

Title: _Silverfish_

Author: Miss Selah

Summary: There is more than just fish at the Tokyo Aquarium... there is a secret there, too, and Kagome is about to get tangled up the the watery web that the creature in the shark tank is spinning.

Genre: Horror / Romance

Rating: T

Pairing: Kagome x Sesshoumaru

A/N: Okay, so MANY reviews asking me to continue and the fact that these characters just wont leave me alone is prodding me to make this a chapter story. So... there's that. Look forward to that. This chapter is really important to the story line, but is set before the story.

Also, Silverfish got fanart! oAo

I was sooooo happy I can't even say. Thank you, Nicoravenpen!

www. dokuga gallery? func= detail& id = 7975

.

.

.

.

.

.

_The Man in the Moon_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Once upon a time, a very long, long time ago, the thirteenth mermaid of a thirteenth mermaid was born. She was beautiful and pale, with dark ebony hair and eyes the color of the sea. She was so lovely, in fact, that on the day of her birth, the stars left the heavens to bless her._

_The morning star came when her duties were complete, and she laid down the pale mantle of dawn above the brow of the baby. When she opened her eyes, the morning star was delighted with what she saw._

_And so the morning star blessed the child with the gift of delight._

_The day star came when her duties were complete, and she laid down the yellow mantle of the afternoon above the brow of the baby. When she opened her eyes, the day star stood in wonderment of what she saw._

_And so the day star blessed the child with the gift of wonder._

_The evening star came when her duties were complete, and she laid down the purple mantle of the twilight above the brow of the baby. When she opened her eyes, the evening star was filled with a curious sense of enchantment at what she saw._

_And so the evening star blessed the child with the gift of curiosity._

_The moon was the last to visit her, as he had to fulfill his duties before he could leave the sky. When he came to the house of the Sea King, the thirteenth mermaid of a thirteenth mermaid was sleeping, and at the sight of her pale form, he fell in love with her instantly._

_And so, the moon blessed the child with the gift of love. _

_Imbibed with the very essence of delight and wonder, curiosity and love, the mermaid grew to be a beautiful maiden who was loved and respected by all who knew her. And the Prince of the moon, who was the living spirit of the moon itself, kept constant vigilance over the young girl as he carried his mantle in the sky, giving her beautiful dreams._

_Still, the mermaid was unfulfilled. She knew the wonders of the sea, bright and cheerful, and she knew the delights of the oceans. She was loved by all who knew her, and yet there was something ever aching inside of her, something that could not be appeased by the delights that the ocean and all its creatures had to offer her._

_It was by chance that the thirteenth mermaid of the thirteenth mermaid glimpsed her first unspoiled glimpse of man as a fisherman worked the waters near his village. There had been a huge storm and she had spotted him, floating unconscious in the turbulent waves, near drowned. And though his hands were dirty and there was sweat at his brow, the mermaid was entrance by this creature – never had she seen man, nor any of the toils that he had to endure. She had heard of man, and knew that he could not survive in her domain, so with a flick of her powerful tail she righted his capsized boat and placed the unconscious man inside. The moon, who smiled gently at her kindness, guided her to the man's village by the sea. She had only ever known the wonders of the water and in the face of his suffering something inside of her broke. She turned to return to her ocean, satisfied to never again look upon the suffering of man, when she heard a woman's voice calling from a hut by the sea. _

_A voyeur, the mermaid watched as the woman wrapped in many silks raced down the ocean to the man as he pulled his boat in, grasping him firmly and kissing him repeatedly as the pair wept tears of joy at having been reunited. The fisherman spun his wife around on the beach, dancing and laughing, and, thinking that they were alone, the man embraced his wife as a husband, and in their completion, they were one. _

_Yes, upon her first look at man something inside of the mermaid had broken, but from that wreckage something warm had blossomed in her chest as she watched the man and woman embracing. She pressed a webbed hand to the dull ache in her chest, and for the first time in her life, the thirteenth mermaid of the thirteenth mermaid knew loneliness. _

_At night, when everyone else was asleep, she would often escape the sea and sit on the shore line until sunrise, enjoying the feeling of the sand on the fluke of her fin. The only thing that was there to watch her was the moon, and it guarded her nightly while she wept pearls in to the sea._

_Unable to watch her sadness any longer, the moon came to her in the form of a man and embraced her._

_"Why do you weep?" The moon asked._

_"I weep for the companionship that I so crave," the mermaid confessed her loneliness as she flicked cool, salty water on to her body as it lay drying in the sand._

_"But you have all of the love in the ocean," the man who was the moon reminded her._

_The mermaid smiled. "The denizens do love me, but only as their princess; and it is not the same."_

_The man who was the moon frowned, for he did wish to provide her with the companionship that she craved, but he had a sacred duty to perform in the sky, and she had her own duties beneath the surface of the sea. A solution came upon the Prince of the Moon at last. "Then I shall provide you with the companionship that you so crave." _

_So the Prince of the Moon plucked the brightest stars from the sky and gave them to her. The stars immediately clung to her pale flesh, caressing her gently as though in a friendly embrace. _

_"I shall never be lonely again!" she she proclaimed, holding her starfish, "Thank you, kind Prince."_

_"I only gift you with what you deserve," the Prince of the moon said as he helped the mermaid back in to the ocean. __Though she had confessed her deepest desires, she was ashamed that she could not be satisfied with the wonders of the ocean. Because of this shame, the mermaid swore the moon to secrecy, and the pair retreated, him to his place in the sky until the following night, her with her new friends to her grotto where she was a princess of the sea._

_Still, the Prince's gift was not enough, for a month later, the mermaid was again on the sand, weeping quietly pearls into the sea. _

_"Why do you weep?" The Prince asked again, certain that she could not be lonely._

_"I weep for the dances I shall never dance," the mermaid confessed as she flicked cool, salty water on to her body as it lay drying in the sand. _

_"You could dance in the ocean," the Prince suggested. _

_The mermaid smiled. "I have danced with the waves, but it is not the same." _

_The Prince frowned. "Can the waves not spin you? Not dip you? Can the waves not rock you wholly?" _

_"The waves cannot dance with me," she said, holding herself, "as a man dances with a woman."_

_"Then I shall dance with you," the Prince said as he helped the mermaid back in to the ocean, where he swam beside her, and both of them danced in the waves until dawn. _

_Though she had confessed her deepest desires, she was ashamed that she could not be satisfied with the wonders of the ocean. Because of this shame, the mermaid swore the moon to secrecy, and the pair retreated, him to his place in the sky until the following night, her to her grotto where she was a princess of the sea. _

_Though she learned to dance in the arms of the moon, the mermaid was still unfulfilled. Again, the moon kept his constant vigilance over the girl, but she continued to weep pearls in to the sea. Again, the moon came to her in the form of a man. _

_"Why do you weep?" The moon asked a third time. _

_"I weep for the man that will never hold me."_

_The Prince's hands itched with the desire to hold her the way she wanted to be held, but he refrained, knowing fully well that it was forbidden. And though the words tasted bitter on his tongue, he spoke them anyway. "Can you not find someone who will embrace you in your watery kingdom?" _

_The mermaid shook her head. "Many of my denizens would wish to embrace me, but none of them are the one that I seek." She looked up at the moon, eyes clouded, and frowned prettily. "I do not even know if he would have me."_

_Bile rising in his throat, the moon continued. "Perhaps you need only ask him," the moon said. _

_The mermaid smiled. "But the one that I love is a Great Prince, and our love would be forbidden. If we were to be caught, we would both be punished." _

_The moon, filling hope bubble in his throat, knelt down beside her. "Your love is a Prince?" _

_The mermaid nodded. "My love is you, Great Prince of the Moon; and it is only you whom I wish to embrace." _

_And the moon, overcome with joy that at long last his love was returned, embraced the thirteenth mermaid of the thirteenth mermaid as a man embraces a woman, and they lay together until the sun began to rise. _

_Their love was forbidden; she had the duty to protect the creatures of the ocean, and he had the duty to keep the pale orb of the moon circling in the sky. Any dalliances may have led to the interruption of their duties, and so it was expressly forbidden. It was only when, once a month, the moon did not rise that the mermaid met her Princely lover on the land, where they were both free of their responsibilities. _

_The mermaid had all that she wanted - she was gifted with delight, wonder, curiosity, companionship, and love - but still, she wished for one last thing. _

_"If we were both human," the mermaid confessed lovingly in to the small of his neck, "then we would be truly free." _

_The was one gift that the moon could not grant, for he was as much a slave to his role as she was. They agreed to meet again in a month's time on the day of the new moon as they always did, and __and the pair retreated, him to his place in the sky until the following night, her to her grotto where she was a princess of the sea. _

_But on that following new moon, the mermaid did not reappear. The moon was worried about her, but refused to assume the worst. He waited for her all night, and when she did not appear, he returned to his place in the sky. Soon, however, there was such a ruckus that it awoke him in the middle of the day._

_From his mantle in the sky, he could see that the denizens of the underwater kingdom were searching for the mermaid, who had run away from the sea. Her father was in such a rage that the ocean stirred and brought great, cascading tidal waves upon the land, trying desperately to find his daughter. Mankind trembled in the wake of the Sea King's wrath, and the moon appeased him by promising to search from the skies for the girl._

_He found her quickly, resting mutilated fins in an outlet only a few short miles from the sea._

_She explained how she had been caught by fishermen and had barely escaped, and the moon ignored the way blood adorned her fingers like rubies._

_The moon, who had fallen in love with the girl but knew better than to express his love for the mermaid, offered to carry her back to her sea, but the mermaid only smiled as the sun began to rise and dry out her disfigured fins._

_"No," She said, turning her face to the hot, dry sun. "I think that I will stay here for a while." Soon it was hotter than she had expected, and her fish body was unable to bear it. Long lines appeared along her body as she withered in the hot summer day, and the moon begged her to return to her ocean, but the girl would hear none of it._

_Soon the breeze proved too hot and she was too brittle, and it so it blew straight through her. She wasn't used to taking in so much oxygen, and it began to suffocate her. She gasped for breath, deep gulps of air, every few seconds._

_The moon stayed with her until death set in. In her final breaths, withered and dry and small, the moon pleaded with her one last time._

_"Come home?"_

_She sighed, smiled. "No." She told him, and gave him a tight hug. "I'm happy here." She died in his arms, the wind on her face, the sun in her eyes. _

_And, he thought with a macabre smile as he stared at her twisted and broken form, the empty shell that had once been her body, she had finally gotten her wish._

_The way her fin had separated and dried in the sun, it gave the appearance of long, pale legs. In her final moments, she was as close to human as she would ever get. _

_Though the moon acted out of love for the thirteenth mermaid of the thirteenth mermaid, his sacrifice was to have been in vain, for her father - the King of the Seas - learned of the moon's betrayal, and that the moon had allowed her to die. In a fit of rage, the King of the Seven Seas captured the spirit of the moon and locked him away in a prison of coral, deep in the bottom of the sea, where he would only be allowed his freedom every few years, and the King of the Ocean took command of both the turning of the tides and the raising of the moon, as the Prince of the Moon could no longer perform his duties. Should he, the embodiment of the moon, ever reclaim the spirit of the lost mermaid, then his prison would break, and he would be free. _

_But time passed as time passes, and man grew up to his heavens and claimed his moon for their own... and still, the moon searched for his lost princess, trapped in the bottom of the sea, knowing that someday, the girl would reveal herself - in another body, in another time. _

_And, once again, the moon would take her in the arms and they would dance in the waves of the sea._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Time changes all, though, and the kindest of hearts grew hardened as his coral prison grew up around him and he waited countless generations to once again find the spirit of his beloved.

He had survived millennia, but the cost had been great. The cost had been a slow descent in to madness, lasting eons. He had tried to hold it at bay, but the only saving grace that he had at his disposal was counting - the passage of the days, the crest of the waves... the minutes that he lived without his lost love in his arms, and, eventually, he forgot about her entirely.

He forgot the dark spill of her rich, ebony hair over her shoulders.

He forgot the deep, sea blue touch of her eyes.

He forgot the way she felt in his arms, and eventually, he forgot the curve of her lips when it was pulled in a smile.

Just as he had been forgotten; deep in the depths of the ocean, he was only remembered in children's stories and myths raised his face to his lost palace high overhead, whose image still touched, crescented, on his brow, and with a smile more feral than please, his mouth erupted in long lines of sharp, jagged teeth.

__He may have forgotten her face, her body, and her touch... but he had not forgotten her soul. And two years ago, breaking free of his prison and searching his small captivity for the few days he had, and, unbelievably, she had been there waiting for him on the other side of polished glass.

She had escape him two years ago, but he knew she walked the Earth still. He could sense her in his blood; she pulsed through his veins like venom. And now, now that the spell was about to bend enough for him to search once again, he knew that he would have her this time.

The coral of his prison cracked, and shattered, and the creature that had not moved for nearly two years stretched out his long limbs and laughed, bubbles erupting out of his mouth as he jettisoned for the surface, breaching the waves and sneering triumphantly at the face of his lost kingdom.

It was time to reclaim what was once his.

Starting with _her._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_A/N: So many people asked me to explain why I had said 'two years' that I just decided to expand on the last paragraph... I hope this makes it easier to understand! I apologize for not being very clear. And, as always, I adore reviews!_


End file.
